


You shouldn’t have done that

by SparklerHale1025



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dead Tobirama, Gen, Hashirama holds his little brother, Tobirama is my favorite hokage, thE PAIN IS REAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: AU Izuna kills Tobiramaalso where Hashirama goes crazy





	You shouldn’t have done that

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I wrote this and decided to post it because, WHY NOT?

The sound of a blade cutting through flesh isn’t something new. It all sounds the same, but shinobi learn to distinguish the sound of a friend being killed, or the victory in a enemies death.

Fire is around him, and Hashirama stands in front of him, powerful and determined. Sometimes after these battles he gets a faint flashback to a time where he looked just as determined, but also had a happy smile.

Madara is always aware of Izuna. Even in the most concentrated battles, the welfare of his younger brother is in the back of his mind. It’s not that he doesn’t believe Izuna is strong, but the feeling of losing his sibling is something he doesn’t want to experience. 

He wouldn’t be able to take it.

There’s a sudden explosion, and Madara turns his head slightly to the left at the familiar metal sound, and extends his perception immediately and- 

Izuna’s fine. Breathing. His chakra is alive.

But there was something else.

Madara turns quickly to see Hashriama jumping toward him with intense speed and he tenses, ready for the attack but he is ignored. Hashirama passes him and heads toward Izuna’s direction.

He follows suit, landing besides Izuna in a defensive position (He spares a moment to scan any injuries) and they both arrive to a bloody scene. 

Senju Tobirama laid on the floor, unmoving with his eyes barley open. There was no heartbeat. The only slight movement was the blood pooling out of his armor in a steady rate. It was already gathering in the white fur of Tobirama’s clothing.

Madara spared Izuna another glance, and he got a silent gaze back, red sharingan eyes meeting his own steadily.

“Tobirama...” Hashriama was speaking, and from his voice, already crying.

The older Senju brother leaned down, falling onto his knees heavily and picking up Tobirama in his arms, holding him gently. It immediately coated Hashirama in blood. 

“No, don’t-...little brother...” Hashriama’s arms shook as a red hand came to lay over Tobiramas cheek, softly stroking it, before silently finishing shutting his eyes. Hashirama let out a small sob, curling slightly as he barried his face into the reddish tuffs.

It was only a moment before Hashirama was suddenly standing up, after gently settling his younger brothers body down. 

A chill went down his spine and he stepped back immediately, a arm reaching in front of Izuna to pull him back.

Hashirama’s headband falling from his head even seemed to silence the birds. 

The air chilled, and Madara put his sword in front of him, along with Izuna, to stare at the danger that was literally dripping off of Hashirama.

It felt like his chakra was literal fire and suffocating them.

The older Senju turned to look at them, eyes dripping with tears, and teeth locked in at what looked lime a growl, but thege was no sadness.

There was a crazy anger, and a death wish. 

Then Hashriama decided to speak.

“I will kill you all.” He snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> ...then they both get destroyed by Hashirama (Just kidding)


End file.
